


You and Me

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, School Dances, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Jaemin pushes Jisung to do what he couldn't do before, and Jisung is just thankful that he gets to hold Chenle.





	You and Me

The hall was dark, illuminated only by the strings of lights that ran above their heads and wove between paper garlands that filled the empty space and made it feel more special. On the wooden floor in the centre, couples were dancing to the music as it blasted out over the speakers – except Jisung who sat on a bench off to the side with his glass of punch and watched in melancholy as everyone else seemed to have a good time. 

“Hey!” Jaemin said as he flopped down onto the bench next to him and ran a hand through his sweaty hair “Why don’t you go ask someone to dance instead of sitting here moping?” 

Jisung raised the cup and awkwardly sipped the punch until Jaemin pulled it away from his mouth and he was left to duck his head in embarrassment “I couldn’t hyung, no one would wanna dance with me anyways!”

“You’re so full of crap ‘Sung, you look good in your suit and you’re a total cutie so I’m sure if you asked someone then they’d dance with you.” He paused for a moment and noticed how red Jisung’s face had become in the dim light then leaned forwards with his chin balanced delicately on his palm “How about this then – I’ll go ask Renjun to dance with me during the next song if you go ask someone too.”

“Who am I gonna ask?”

“How abooooout…” He cast a quick glance around “Chenle? I thought you were gonna ask him to come with you anyways?”

“I couldn’t do it…”

“Well that’s more of a reason to do it now!”

Jaemin stood and walked over to where the two Chinese boys were stood against the wall with their drinks and with a flash of his smile, he dragged Renjun into conversation leaving Chenle stood somewhat awkwardly as their third wheel for a few minutes before he left with a little sigh, crossing the room and settling at Jisung’s side on the bench. “Hey.” He said.

“H-Hey!” 

“Jaemin’s really going in on Renjun, huh?”

“Yeah I guess so…”

Chenle cast a sideways glance at him and smiled slightly “Why are you on your own then?”

“Huh?”

“You look great in your suit but no one’s asking you to dance? Seems a little weird.”

“I didn’t think anyone would ask me to dance in the first place, so I’m not surprised.” Jisung laughed awkwardly, watching as Chenle puffed his cheeks indignantly and rose to his feet.

“Well! If no one else is going to ask, you should come and dance with me!” 

He gripped Jisung’s hand hard and pulled, lifting him off the bench and dragging him out onto the dancefloor as the hall swelled with the first notes of the song. It was a song made for slow dancing he realised as Chenle set his arms around Jisung’s neck and tucked his head in close so that it was laid against Jisung’s chest where his heart was hammering away. 

“Chenle?!” He squeaked, only to be met with a quiet ‘shhhhh’ as Chenle moved his hands and locked them around his waist making them move together as they swayed to the gentle sound of guitars. It was comfortable enough when he started ignoring the eyes of their classmates on them and lost himself in the gently sway of the beat and the feeling of Chenle tucked into his arms. 

One song passed, then another, and another as they danced undisturbed under the glistening lights. “Jisung?” Chenle said as he pulled back slightly and grinned “I’m happy that we’re doing this.”

“I’m happy too, I just wish I’d asked you to do it sooner!”

His face froze as the realised his words and when he moved to walk away from Chenle, his arms tightened and there was the feeling of wetness against the corner of his lips. The older boy’s face hovered barely an inch away from his own and as he looked at his reddened face he realised what had happened. Opening his mouth to say something , he hesitated as Chenle looked away with guilty eyes and promptly closed his mouth and tucked himself closer to resume dancing as he leaned down to whisper into the elder’s ear.

“It doesn’t matter what I didn’t do before, we’re here together now aren’t we? Lets make the most of it and we’ll deal with the rest afterwards…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> At this point I have realised that my plan to write fics based on the Addictions album is not a good idea as it has thirty two songs in it. Am I going to stop doing this though? No. This fic is based on the song 'Longtemps' which is probably one of my favourite songs from the album, and it was also the song I imagined them slow dancing to. 
> 
> Let me know what you think anyways!


End file.
